Christmas Explosives
by obsessionist97
Summary: It's the day before Christmas, and 99 and Max are about to be sent on a very important mission...  There's a bit of humor in there as well. Just realized it's not gonna be a Chritmas fic, it took a life of it's own, sorry!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi all, this is my first GS fic! Hope you like, please review!**

Agent 99 walked down the halls of CONTROL in a hurry. Tomorrow was Christmas, and she was supposed to be on vacation. However, she had been called in by the Chief, who said there was an emergency. She was to go to his office immediately to meet him and Max. Unfortunately, she thought she was being followed, so she took a detour to lose him. As a result, she was now late.

99 felt very out of place as she ran to the Chief's office. No one was in the building, most likely they were all on vacation. She guessed that only she, Max, and the Chief were in there. Maybe Parker, too, because they probably needed supplies for their job.

"I'm here, Chief!" she said as she entered his office. "Sorry I'm late, but-" she stopped suddenly and looked around. Only she was in the room. Neither Max nor the Chief were there. Puzzled, 99 looked around the room. Everything looked the same as when she left for vacation 2 days ago. Nothing even hinted about a new job.

99 was starting to get suspicious. "This doesn't feel right..." she muttered to herself. She suddenly heard something behind her, and quickly pulled out her gun.

"Don't move!" she said, turning to face whoever was behind her. To her surprise, Max was standing behind her, and he was holding someone in front of him. At her words, they both dropped their guns and held their hands up. She rolled her eyes. "Max, I think you're fine."

He grinned sheepishly and picked up his gun. "Right. Sorry about that, 99."

"Who is this, Max?" she asked, gesturing to the other man who still had his hands up. "And where's the Chief?" Just then, the Chief entered the room.

"So, it was like we thought." He said. Max nodded. "I thought so. It sounded like that after 99 hung up. Good thing you caught him, Max."

"Wait, wait!" 99 exclaimed. "What's going on?"

"99," Max started. "There really is a very urgent situation going on right now. The Chief found out first and got me to come in, and we did some checking around. When we decided we needed your help, the Chief called you. But after you hung up, he heard some other party hang up. We suspected that KAOS intercepted the call, and we quickly thought of the possibility that they wanted to capture you."

The Chief interrupted Max then. "I told Max to stay here and watch the building, and I headed to your place. I managed to find your car, and followed you when you left. I wanted to make sure no KAOS agents would get to you on your way here."

"So _you_ were the one following me!" 99 realized. "I thought a KAOS car was following me, and I tried to get away from it!"

"Very well, I might add." The Chief added. "When you managed to get away, I panicked and thought they got you. Before I could do anything about it, Max let me know you had arrived safely."

"Good timing, too!" Max said with a laugh. "The Chief was about to go call the FBI!"

The Chief frowned at him. "I wasn't going to go to extreme measures, Max! I was just going to call some friends and see if they could track her down."

"I'm touched, Chief, but should we be talking about this in front of him?" 99 asked.

"It's not like he's going to be able to report back to KAOS, 99." Max said. "I think it's ok."

"All the same, Max, go lock him up downstairs." The Chief ordered. "I'll get 99 up to speed while you're gone."

Max didn't look very happy about being sent away, but he headed down with the KAOS agent in tow. Once they were alone, the Chief sighed.

"99, you have to help me. Aside from the fact that we need another agent on this case, Max is unbelievable! How do you put up with him in the field? It's impossible to work with him!"

99 grinned. "He's not that bad, Chief, you just have to get used to him."

"Well, we're not paying you enough to put up with him." the Chief grumbled. "Anyway, 99, this is a very big crisis we're in right now. KAOS is planning a massive attack tomorrow, and their target is this entire city!"

"Where are we?" Max asked, walking into the room.

99 ignored him. "_Here_?" she gasped. "Tomorrow?"

"Oh, we're there." Max said.

"You heard me right, 99." The Chief said grimly. "This entire city."

"Chief, what are we going to do?" 99 asked. "We don't have time to evacuate the city; there are too many people and we only have a few hours! Even then, we don't know when they'll strike!"

"I wasn't going to suggest that." the Chief assured her. "You're right, it is ridiculous. Instead, I'm going to take a great risk. I want you and Max to go back to the warehouse that we were at earlier and try to stop them."

"How is it a risk, Chief?" Max asked. "You know we're the two best agents here!"

"And Chief," 99 said. "How are they going to attack the whole city?"

"Well, the two questions are related," the Chief started. "First of all, 99, KAOS plans to attack the city with what I think is some kind of explosive."

99 and Max shared an uneasy look. "You mean a bomb?" 99 asked.

"Exactly." The Chief said."And Max, it is a **huge **risk because I know you're the two best agents I have. If I send you for this mission and you get caught, KAOS will kill you. Then, CONTROL loses two of its most valuable agents."

"Chief, we won't get caught." Max said confidently. "When have we ever been cuaght before?"

"Too many times, Max!" the Chief said. "And you do realize that KAOS's security will be at its highest power. This is unlike cases you've taken before!"

"Got it, Chief." Max said.

"Now, do both of you understand what to do?" he asked.

"Yes, sir!" Max said, snapping a salute. "Just one question, Chief."

"Ok..." the Chief said. He seemed to be dreading the question, and 99 smirked.

"Why didn't we use the Cone of Silence?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello to the people! I'm in a good mood!**

**Alright, I'm a strange person. I admit it. SO WHAT? SUE ME.**

**Ahaha... Enjoy!**

After receiving a bunch of supplies from Parker, Max and 99 headed back to the warehouse. After about an hour of driving, 99 started to wonder if Max knew where he was going.

"Max," she started.

"Save it, 99, I know where I'm going." Max said defensively. "I'm just taking a detour." 99 didn't really believe him, but she just went along with it for the time being.

Half an hour later, she decided to push the issue. Any more driving and they'd end up in New Mexico.

"Max, how long did it take for you and the Chief to find the warehouse this morning?" she asked.

"About 2 hours..." Max said. At the look 99 gave him, he mumbled, "25 minutes..."

99 groaned. "Max, we've been driving for one and a half hours! We don't have much time until KAOS sets off that bomb!"

"I know, 99, but I can't for the life of me remember where that warehouse is!" Max said.

"Max, maybe we should-"

Suddenly, Max's shoe phone rang.

"-call the Chief..." 99 trailed off.

"Uh-oh." Max muttered. "Get it for me, 99?" he asked, handing it to her. 99 rolled her eyes and took the phone from him.

"Hello?"

"Max, I'm sending Agent 44 to the warehouse to help you. How are you and 99 doing? I haven't heard anything-"

"Chief, Chief!" 99 interrupted. "It's me, 99."

"99?" the Chief asked. "Why are you on Max's phone? Has something happened to him?"

"Well, not exactly." 99 hedged.

"99..." the Chief said warningly.

"Well, we're kind of lost, Chief. Max and I have been going for one and a half hours, and we haven't passed any warehouse yet."

"Give Max the phone, 99." The Chief said.

99 held the phone to Max. "It's for you." She said.

Max looked at the phone as though it was poisonous. "Hello?"

99 didn't know exactly what the Chief said, but she could hear his voice. He was definitely yelling. Max flinched a couple of times, then said meekly, "Right, I get it." Another minute of yelling, and: "Sorry about that, Chief." He hung up then.

"Max?" 99 asked. "Everything ok?"

"Absolutely." Max said with a grin. "All I do is make a turn here-" With that, he turned the car in a extremely jarring movement. 99 gasped and grabbed her seat so as not to fall out. "And here-" He made another high-speed turn. "And one more... riiiiight... HERE!" With one last horrible turn of the car, he somehow landed the car about 50 feet away from a warehouse. The force of the landing caused 99 to knock her head against the dashboard.

"Sorry about that." Max told her. Rubbing her forehead, 99 got out of the car. They both began walking towards the warehouse, keeping their voices low and using their surroundings as cover.

"Max, did the Chief mention that 44 would be around?" 99 asked.

"Yes. He said to find a red rock outside the warehouse, and tell it, 'The sun will never meet the moon' If the rock is 44, it should respond, 'Until the next World Cup."

"That's a weird code..." 99 said.

"I know." Max said. "I think the response should have been 'I still don't care about the chips.'"

"Wait, which one is it?" a voice spoke put of nowhere. "I'm confused!"

99 and Max jumped. "44?" Max asked disbelievingly.

"It's me," 44 confirmed. 99 had to stifle a laugh at his appearance; he was painted a red-brown color and there were pebbles all over him.

"44, it was supposed to be 'Until the next World Cup.'" Max informed him.

"Oh, alright." 44 said. I'll remember that for next time.

"44, is there anything unusual going on?" 99 asked.

"I'll say!" 44 said. "For once, I'm not in an extremely cramped space! The Chief said he would give me a break, in the spirit of Christmas!"

"And it certainly helped us, didn't it?" a voice said behind them. 44, 99, and Max spun around to find themselves face to face with a group of KAOS agents. Every one of them had their guns out, and they were pointed at them.

"Are you going to come with us quietly, or do we have to use these?" one of them asked, pushing his gun forward slightly.

"It depends," Max said. 99 hoped he was stalling.

"On what?"

"Are those guns loaded?" Max asked.

_We're doomed._ 99 moaned internally.

"As a matter of fact, yes, 86." The agent said.

"Now, how about 44 goes first, 99 follows next, and 86 goes after her?" The agent asked mockingly. He turned to his friends, who all laughed with him.

Max took the chance to whisper to both 44 and 99, "We can't get captured, not on this mission. When they're distracted, run." 44 nodded. 99 locked eyes with Max.

"I'm not leaving you, Max." she said.

"99, you heard the Chief! If we get captured, we die. If we die, the whole city dies as well! We don't have time to argue anyway, just run at my signal!" Max argued.

The KAOS agents turned back to the captured CONTROL agents. "Remind me, who's going first?"

"Oh, probably me." Max said nonchalantly. "I'm usually picked first for teams, you know."

"I'm sure." The KAOS agent said sarcastically. "What kind of games? Monopoly? Or playground games like Tag?"

"Any kind of game where you have to **RUN**!" Max shouted, racing away from the scene. 99 and 44 followed suit, running as fast as they could from the enemy agents. Shots rang out behind them as they ran, and the sounds echoed through 99's head. It was starting to throb, too, and she wondered if she hadn't hit her head too hard on Max's car's dashboard.

99 began to slow down due to the pain. Suddenly, arms grabbed her from behind.

"I've got one!" the agent shouted as she slipped into unconsciousness. "I think it's Agent 99!"


	3. Chapter 3

**Anyone like it so far? Remember, to keep my morale high, just review. Take half a minute out of your day to fuel my will to write!**

**Wow, that's pathetic...**

**Please review. I'm begging now. YOU SEE WHAT I'VE BEEN REDUCED TO?**

"44? Is that you?" Max asked. He had been running for some time, and ended up at his car. 44 emerged from his car. "Yeah, it's me. Listen, 86-"

"Not now, 44, I'm trying to think." Max said. After thinking for a minute, he suddenly asked, "Have you seen 99?"

"That's what I'm trying to say, 86!" 44 said. "99 was captured!"

Max choked while inhaling. "_What?_"

44 nodded. "I saw the whole thing. 99 was running, but she started to slow down. I think she hit her head, because she clutched it as if she was in pain. I was about to head over to help her, but that's when those KAOS spooks grabbed her. I knew I had to tell you, 86, so I ran from them..."

Max hadn't taken a breath throughout 44's story. Now he slammed his fist on the hood of his car. 44 flinched. "We shouldn't have run!" he said angrily. "Now 99's been captured, and it's entirely my fault!"

"86, if you hadn't told us to run, we would all be captured. Now at least two of us are left to go get help."44 offered, trying to calm Max.

"It's no use, 44. If we were all captured, at least we would all be together. 99's in there alone right now." Max said miserably. He turned back to 44. "You said she might have hit her head?"

44 nodded, unsure of how Max would react.

"Then it really was my fault!" Max gasped. "She hit her head on the dashboard when I slammed the car down earlier!"

44 eyed Max uneasily. Everyone knew Max and 99 were in love, and 44 could only imagine how Max felt, especially since Max thought that this was all his fault.

"That was just an accident, 86!" 44 protested. "You couldn't have known she would get a head injury!"

"What do you know, 44?" Max snapped. "You weren't even there!"

"I'm sorry,"44 backed down. "I just thought-"

Max sighed. "I know, 44. I'm sorry. It's just- I feel- Oh, I don't know." He slumped against the car, feeling defeated.

44 walked over to Max and put his arm around Max's shoulders. "It'll be alright, Max. Come on, why don't we report to the Chief?"

99 woke up with a major headache. _Oh, it feels like I have a hangover..._ she thought to herself. She couldn't remember anything, and couldn't get her mind to focus on any one thing aside from a splitting pain in her head.

She tried to sit up, but collapsed in pain when the movement sent a spasm of pain through her head. _This is no regular hangover... maybe I should get help..._

Suddenly, a door in 99's line of sight flew open. It banged against the wall with a crash that echoed throughout 99's head. She groaned in pain.

A group of people flocked into the room. 99 received a shock as she registered the people as KAOS agents, and all her memories came flooding back. _Oh, no..._ she thought.

A man in a white coat came in the room. "So this is Agent 99?" he asked.

One of the agents stepped forward. "Yes. She appears to have a head injury, and we need her in perfect shape for tomorrow."

"I know, you idiot." The man in the white coat said. "I am the KAOS doctor!"

99 flinched at the voices. Every agent's attention was suddenly on her.

"Head injury?" the doctor asked quietly. The agent nodded. "Ok, let's see..." he gently shone a light into 99's eyes. She flinched back, and gave a quiet moan of pain due to the movement.

"I see..." the doctor said. He kept testing her using different methods until she was ready to pass out again.

"I think she has a concussion." The doctor concluded finally.

"A concussion?" the agent said unhappily. "Well, how long will it take for her to-"

"Recover?" the doctor interrupted. "Well, if she takes this pill, she'll be fine in an hour. The scientists developed this pill in the lab."

"Great!" the KAOS agent said. "We'll wait an hour, then call CONTROL headquarters. This agent is one of their best. They'll probably pay a lot of money to get her back."

With that, the group of KAOS agents left the room.

"Boss!" Another agent spoke up. "But what about the bomb?"

"A bomb?" The first agent snorted. "There is no bomb. That was just a front to get Maxwell Smart and his partner here. But since CONTROL doesn't know that, we don't have to tell them, do we?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Merry Christmas all! I'll try to finish all chapters soon, but no promises. BUT if you review, there's a more likely chance of it getting finished... ^^**

"_Max!" _The Chief groaned. "I can't believe this! You got 99 captured?"

"Chief, it wasn't really his fault," 44 put in. "You see, when they reached the warehouse, 99 hit her head on the dashboard of Max's car. That's why she slowed down."

"That's no excuse, 44. The Chief's right." Max said. "It's my fault 99's been captured."

The Chief sighed. "Max, I understand this. I really do. And you did do the right thing as far as instructing 99 to run. But we simply can't ignore the fact that you may have given 99 a head injury, which is why she was captured!"

"Chief, can't we go back and get her?" 44 asked. "It's been about an hour since they captured her. Maybe we could go undercover and get her back!"

"I doubt it, 44, they'll be on high alert since they want to set off that bomb." The Chief said.

"But Chief, we have to try!" Max protested. "What if they want to kill 99?"

"Max, if you go in, you'll get yourself killed!" the Chief said. "And I can't lose both of my best agents!"

"So we're just going to-" Max began to say, but the phone rang then.

"Who could that be?" the Chief said, frowning. "No one else should know we're here today." He picked up the phone. "Hello?"

His eyes widened, and he set the phone to speaker mode. "Would you could repeat that?"

A gruff voice spoke out from the phone. "You and I both know that you want me to repeat this for Agents 44 and 86, but since this involves 86, I'll repeat this for you.

"We have Agent 99. We have given her something for her concussion, and she's now fine. However, we are not going to give her back to you until our demands are met."

"What demands?" Max asked quickly.

"We have only two demands. First, we want 5,000 dollars, by 7 tonight. Second, we want Agent 86, and **only **Agent 86, to bring the money. After this, KAOS will release Agent 99. Otherwise, we kill her."

"How do we know you have 99?" Max asked slowly. Both the Chief and 44 looked at him, but Max ignored them.

"I believe Agent 44 has told you, 86, but if you need proof..." the voice trailed off, and there were sounds of scuffling on the other end.

"Max?" 99's voice came over the line.

"99!" Max said. "Are you alright?"

99 ignored his question. "Max, don't do this! They don't have-" she was cut off, and it sounded like she was struggling against something.

"99? What don't they have?" Max yelled into the phone. "99!"

The KAOS agent came back. "Does that convince you, 86?"

"What was she going to tell me?" Max demanded.

"Well, why don't you come to us and find out? Remember, 5,000 dollars, **by 7 tonight, **or she dies. It's your choice, 86." With that, the agent hung up the phone. There was silence for half a minute, then Max spoke.

"Chief, I have to do this!" he insisted.

"Max, it's too dangerous! I can't just let you go; who knows what KAOS has in store for you?" the Chief said.

"So we're just going to let them kill 99?" Max asked. "Chief, don't you care about this?"

"Of course I do, Max! 99 isn't just another agent to me! Both of you mean more than that, but-"

"_But_ nothing." Max said firmly. "I'm going to save 99 and that's final!"

"Chief," 44 said hesitantly."Is it such a bad idea? I mean, couldn't we send 86 in and have backup ready at a moment's notice?"

"What backup?" the Chief asked. "They're on vacation, and it's about 6:30 at night!"

"Can't we call a Code Red emergency?" 44 asked. "With the bomb in play, it would certainly be appropriate."

"44's right, Chief! It couldn't hurt, and this way we could get 99 back, too!" Max exclaimed.

"Max, It's 6:30. We only have 30 minutes to assemble the backup, and a Code Red backup usually takes longer than that!" the Chief yelled.

"Well," Max said, shrugging on his jacket. "You should probably get started then." That said, he grabbed his gun and headed out of the Chief's office.

"Max! Wait! The money!" 44 called. "Should I go with him?" he asked the Chief.

"No, go with the backup." The Chief said, pressing the hidden red button on his desk.

99 was sitting alone in a room, nervously waiting for the KAOS agents from before to come get her. After she recovered from her injury, she overheard the agents talk about their plan. From what she was able to find out, there was no bomb, or any plot to blow up the city. For some reason, KAOS seemed to want both her and Max there.

She was very nervous because Max seemed determined to find her, and she figured that if KAOS wanted Max here, they probably had some kind of plan for them. Of course, before she could relay this information to Max, one of the agents had been successful in knocking her out and throwing her into some cell.

As 99 thought about what she could do to get Max away from the area, the doctor who had treated her snuck into the room. "Agent 99?" he asked. She snapped to attention. "Come with me, please."

"Do I have a choice?" she asked dryly, following him from the room. He led her to another room, this one crowded with KAOS agents. As she entered, they all stopped talking and looked at her and the doctor.

"What's going on?" she asked uneasily. The agent didn't reply, but instead set her down in a chair and secured her to it with rope. Normally, 99 would have put up a fight, but she didn't dare this time since most of the KAOS agents had their guns either on them or in their hands.

99 watched nervously as the agent went around the room gathering various items, but only started to panic when she saw him pick up a syringe filled with a slightly purple looking liquid.

"What is that?" she asked. The doctor ignored her and continued to make some sort of concoction with his supplies, writing something down every second. With every drop of fluid he added to the mixture, 99 became more agitated.

Finally, the doctor straightened up from his work and proclaimed in a loud voice, "It's finished! The perfect formula!" The KAOS agents around him clapped, but even if 99 had wanted to, she couldn't move a muscle because of the ropes.

"Now, Agent 99, I guess you're wondering why you're here. I just wanted you to witness something for me, that's all." He suddenly grinned an evil smile. "We have someone with us who is a friend of yours, and we believe that you and he are very close. Let's see how close you really are!" He looked towards a door, and yelled, "Bring in 86!"


	5. Chapter 5

**Hi.**

**...Enjoy**

"_Max?_" 99 gasped in shock as 5 KAOS agents dragged him into the room.

"99, are you ok?" Max asked worriedly as they tied him to a chair and then left the room. "I heard about your concussion, and I'm so sorry!"

"Max, it's fine, I'm better now." 99 assured him. However, there was a sinking feeling in her stomach as she said this; who knew why these people wanted Max?

"Well, well!" the doctor said gleefully. "86, would you care to inform Agent 99 how you got here? Oh, don't skimp on the details!"

"I don't know, Doctor." Max said sarcastically. "It seems like you'd rather tell her instead!"

"Oh, no, I insist you tell her!" the doctor said, still smiling.

"Well," Max started, "It's like this. After you hung up the phone, I left CONTROL headquarters and headed to the bank to grab the 5 thousand dollars needed for 99's ransom. Then I came straight here, and you probably know the rest."

"No, I told the guys to be creative." The doctor said, smirking. "What exactly did they do, Mr. Smart?"

Max hesitated, then went on. "Your _guys_, as you put it, were very efficient. They surrounded me, took me prisoner, and checked to make sure I had the whole 5 thousand. Then, they knocked me unconscious with a metal pole, would you believe it, a metal pole!"

"I find that hard to believe, 86, my people aren't that barbaric." The doctor said.

"Oh." Max frowned. "Would you believe a wooden one?"

"Probably not." The doctor stated, enjoying himself.

"How about a really heavy book?" he hedged.

The doctor laughed. "It's been awhile since we've had some real humor in this place!" he said as he laughed. Max frowned, looking hurt.

"Anyway," the doctor said as his laughter died down. "Agent 99, I told you I wanted you to see something." He held up the syringe, which was now almost a deep violet color as opposed to the lighter purple from earlier. "You see, and you listen too, 86, this dark purple liquid contains a very important toxin. When taken in any way, it will do two things to the subject: First, it will sap their memories of being a CONTROL operative. Then, it will create false memories of being a KAOS agent, thus dedicating their loyalty to us!"

99 and Max could only stare at the syringe in horror as the doctor laughed like a maniac.

99 gulped. "And what was it you wanted me to see?" she asked nervously, dreading his answer.

The doctor's laugh faded, and an evil glint came into his eyes. "This toxin works like a charm, but it does have side effects. One of which is excruciating pain!"

Before he could continue, Max shouted, "Never! I won't let you hurt 99!"

"How touching, 86!" the doctor said with a sneer. "However, I'm not going to inject this into her; I'm injecting it into you!"

99 gasped. "No!"

"You know, maybe it's not the best idea," Max rambled."I'm not the most stable of people to experiment on, and really, what's the use? I mean, you could always test it on one of your own agents, and that way, no one's loyalty would be switched-"

"It's no use, 86," the doctor said, brandishing the syringe. "In just a minute, this fluid is going to start traveling through your veins, bringing agony wherever it goes!" he laughed maniacally again.

99 struggled against the ropes that held her to the chair. "You fiend! How can you just hurt him in cold blood?" she cried.

"It's not cold blood!" the doctor protested. "Maxwell Smart ruins every plot KAOS seems to come up with, and this seems like a perfect opportunity to get him back!"

"Well, I can't argue with that logic," Max said.

"Max!" 99 said, astonished. "He's about to inject you with poison!"

"Yes, 86, I'm about to inject you with poison!" the doctor repeated gleefully. He rolled up the sleeve of Max's shirt, exposing his arm, and pressed the tip of the needle against it.

"No!" 99 cried again, trying to free herself from the bonds.

"Any last words, Smart?" the doctor asked, the needle dangerously close to breaking through Max's skin.

Max took a deep breath. "I'm sorry, 99," he said. Suddenly he stood up. The ropes fell around him, cut behind the doctor's line of vision. He yanked his watch out and yelled, "Code Red!" into it.

Both 99 and the doctor understood what was happening. Max had just called in reinforcements!

Unfortunately, all the KAOS agents who were watching had their guns out, and they were now trained on Max and 99.

"That does it, Smart!" the doctor yelled. "If I'm going down, then you're going down with me!" He grabbed the syringe, which had fallen to the ground, and stabbed it into Max's arm. Max gasped, his eyes rolling back in his head. He tried to say something for a second, then he collapsed to the floor.

"_Max!_" 99 screamed in horror.

"It's no use now!" the doctor said, pleased with his work. "He's going to be in agony for exactly one hour, and then he's going to become one of us!"

Just then, the CONTROL backup swarmed into the room, arresting the KAOS agents. 44 and the Chief made their way over to 99, Max, and the doctor, and quickly placed the doctor under arrest.

"99!" the Chief said, untying her. "Are you alright? What's happened to Max?"

"Chief! They've injected some kind of poison into him!" 99 said, kneeling next to Max. He was writhing in pain now, yet he seemed to be unconscious.

"It's taking effect!" the doctor said smugly. "He'll remain like this for an hour, then take the mind of one of our own. There's nothing you can do for him now!"

"There must be something!" 99 said desperately. An idea came to her then. "The notebook!" She ran over to the table where the doctor made the poison, and returned holding a notebook. She handed it to the Chief, explaining, "I saw him take notes in here as he was making the poison. Maybe we could get an antidote out of this!"

"Good work, 99!" the Chief said. "44, get this guy out of here, and get me an ambulance! We need to get Max some medical attention!" 44 complied, taking the doctor and herding the rest of the KAOS agents out of the room.

"99, does he have a steady pulse?" the Chief asked, mainly to get her mind off of what just happened.

"No, it's all over the place!" 99 reported worriedly. The Chief frowned and took Max's pulse, and found that 99 was right! It would go steadily for a few seconds, then beat painfully slowly, then thump very quickly, and so on.

"Chief, do you think he'll be ok?" 99 asked, watching Max unconsciously writhe in pain. The Chief noticed that 99 had tears welling in her eyes, and could only imagine what she must have been feeling at that moment.

"I'm not sure, 99." He hedged. "But I do know that we'll do all that we can for him. I promise."

**What do you think? Find an error? Suggestions? Anything else? Just PM me or review. ****J**


End file.
